Tales of Vesperia: Source of New Life
by Solaris Prime
Summary: Five years after the Adephagos and loss of blastia, life has taken a different route with simple living. However, now the mana is being disturbed, but only a handful take notice. Could this be a sign of terrible things to come?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since recently playing through Tales of Vesperia, I was given the drive to continue the story in such a way as I saw fit. Now I know this isn't the first post-game story out there, and it most likely won't be the last, but it's a first for me since I mostly do in-game or in-movie remixes. I only hope I don't get anyone too out of character when they appear.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Tales property. All I own are the new characters in this story... and maybe the extended storyline.**

* * *

Terca Lumieres has turned into a new world in the past five years. The loss of the blastia shook the very foundation of everyone's lives, making them resort to more crude methods of doing things… At least, that's what the nobles have said.

Life is indeed different, but a lot of people have made the best of it since the defeat of the Adephagos. Spirits roam the world just as freely as humans and the remaining Entelexeia, but even in the small amount of time they've been here, they help out humans as much as possible in big tasks, like controlling monsters, and even in the little tasks, like everyday life. They have truly become humanity's closest friends, but like friends, they give warnings.

According to rumors, the Spirits of the Elements have given word of a disturbance in the mana of the world. They believe something immense is about to transpire, something bigger than the Adephagos. However, none are sure exactly how soon this shall come. The Empire has taken action in searching the world for any irregularities, but life in the towns move on. No one really takes the rumors seriously, believing two catastrophes can't happen in such short a time.

But no one would have imagined just how strong this shall impact the world, nor would one girl have known that she would be the key to unlock these events.

* * *

"Kim?" I heard my name being called out in the darkness, but I tried to pay it no mind. I was comfortable where I was. "_Kim,_" the same voice called again, but a tune played in their tone. "Kimberly Crais!"

"A-ah!" The sudden yell jerked me out of my slumber, making me shoot into a sitting position on the piece of ground I was temporarily calling my bed. "What? What happened?" I was answered by a familiar laugh right beside me, making me feel used for another's personal enjoyment. I turned my head, my eyes narrow to show my irritation. "Dora…"

My Spiritual friend tilted her head in an innocent manner as a chuckle escaped her lips. "I know it's warm out," she stated, her soprano voice a melody in the air, "but taking a nap on top of this hill isn't what I would call healthy."

Metrodora, or Dora as I call her, has been my friend since she first formed in front of the Great Tree in Halure five years ago. She's three inches taller than me, setting her at 5' 4", but is frailly built. She has tainted white hair, metallic silver eyes, and skin that is only slightly paler than a normal person, occasionally having people mistake her for a human. Dora's normal attire was usually a white shirt and tan shorts underneath a sky blue robe that exposed her left leg, showing she wore no shoes. At first, she didn't wear much, but she soon caught on to the lack of decency and dressed accordingly, like many of the other human-like Spirits.

I sighed in amusement at her comment and allowed myself to fall to the ground once more, keeping my hands behind my head in the process. "Well, the guards fighting off monsters and getting cuts and bruises isn't what I'd call healthy either," I retorted. "So compared to them, what's wrong with getting a little dirty and enjoying the cool wind?"

A smile appeared on Dora's features as she sat down beside me. "I suppose."

A silence fell between us as we both listened to the whistling wind. The tree behind us let a few leaves fall and swirl around until they either hit the ground or drifted out of sight. One, however, seemed to have found a path towards me as it made a perfect landing on my forehead. Dora giggled when she noticed, but I just picked it up and looked at it. Quite honestly, that was a first for me.

"It took 14 in a half years, but a leaf finally fell on my head," I openly remarked, making both of us laugh.

"Could it be a sign?" Actually, Dora's question did strike me as curious. Most people call it ordinary for a leaf to fall on them during this season, but I never had the pleasure to say it happened to me until just now.

However, I just shrugged as I stood up. "Not sure. But one could dream, right?" The wind picked up once more and I let go of the pink leaf, watching it drift off in the wind.

"Well, you should get ready." Dora's statement made me look at her, my confusion clearly showing. What did she mean by 'get ready'? "You don't remember? You are the one who volunteered to carry the monthly condition report to Zaphias this time."

"That's today? I thought it wasn't until tomorrow!"

Dora shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "I overheard the guard talking about the delivery. I also heard that the escort should be here in an hour."

"An hour? Oh shoot! I need to get ready!" I took off for my house, not even paying attention to Mertodora as I ran down the hill. If anything, she was probably laughing quietly to herself due to my procrastination. However, I quickly made my way through town, brushing past a couple of tourists that wanted to camp out on the bridge. I heard a couple of complaints, but they should know better than to block a roadway.

As soon as I entered the house, I immediately started changing my clothes to my usual wear. I pulled on my green shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows, black pants that hugged just above my knees, and black shoes. I added a couple of things like my tan traveling vest and my father's matching work glove that fit me thanks to its elasticity. However, there was always one thing that I could never put on right.

"Come on, tie already!" I screamed at my reflection while trying to tie a knot to a long, white piece of fabric. I wore it as a headband every chance I got, but those don't come often. The idea is hide the knot underneath my short, crimson hair and let the loose ends dangle freely, but I can never get it done right without some help. Of course that never stopped me from practicing, but now wasn't the time. In fact, I spent most of the hour trying to tie it up.

"Need help?" I focused my attention to the right of my mirror, noticing Dora leaning against the wall.

I sighed in frustration, but I knew I didn't have much time left to work on it. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Dora never did object a favor from me, even though I tried to ask little of her. As she worked on the fabric, another question escaped her lips. "Actually, isn't this supposed to be worn around the waist? Why do you choose to wear it as a headband?"

I chuckled. "Haven't you asked this question before?"

"I may have. However, why not refresh my memory?"

Another chuckle escaped me since I knew I explained it to her several times before. Apparently she just enjoys my explanation. "Well, the _main_ reason is because the loose ends would drag across the ground if I wore it around my waist. I don't want to waste a good accessory." My eyes trailed back to the mirror and I gazed at my own violet eyes. "But there is another reason."

"Really?" Dora asked, acting interested. "What is that?"

"My father said it was my mother's. However, she didn't wear it normally either. She wore it like a scarf, always close to her neck. 'She wanted to do things differently,' as my father said. So, although I never knew my mother, I feel like whenever I have it around my head and I listen closely, I can hear her… singing a song as if to calm me."

Dora hands fell on my shoulders, both to comfort me and to signal her completion. "That's very touching, you know?"

I nodded slowly, thinking over what I said. "Yeah, I guess."

During the tender moment, a knock came from the front door and broke the comforting atmosphere. "Ms. Crais?" a voice followed.

"Yes?"

"Your escort is here. We assume you are ready?"

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. "Yes. I'll be out in a few seconds."

"Understood, ma'am. We'll be waiting at the entrance of town." Finally listening, I heard the clanking of metal from the knight's armor as he walked off my porch. The Imperial Knights were much more pleasant under the order of Commandant Flynn, not abusing their authority around our town. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a knight.

"Are you sure you don't want me with?" Dora asked.

I smiled at her concern. "I'll be fine," I said while getting up and adjusting my now white headband. "I'm only delivering a letter. Besides monsters, what could be a problem?"

"Events have a strange way of showing themselves." Her serious tone somewhat worried me, causing me to turn around and look at her. Her eyes were cautious and her lips were straight; a sight that's rarely seen by anyone. "I just want my friend to be safe."

Watching her made me think twice about what could happen. It's true that anything could happen, but the Knights should've taken precautions to keep such a thing from happening. However, I guess I could use the familiar company. "Okay then. Let me speak to them."

Dora's serious expression faded and was replaced by her natural smile. Such a face is something I'm used to from her since knowing her for five years. "Thank you. I promise I won't slow you down."

"Slow me down?" I repeated as we headed out. "You're always the one who keeps me up to speed!"

She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Touché."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A quick note to say that there _are_ skits in this story since it didn't seem right to have a Tales story without them. However, like skits, they are not always important to the actual story, so skip the bolded script talk if you only want to true story.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

**

* * *

**

The road to Zaphias was as smooth as expected, but the escorts were so duty-bent on my safe travel that none of them were much for conversation. Thankfully, I still had Dora to talk to since they let her come without much controversy… that is once I mentioned she was a Spirit. No monsters attacked us, which I considered lucky. I may have been athletic, but my strength was nothing compared to a few monsters in the area. If anything like that happened, the only people capable of fighting would be the knights and Metrodora.

That capital was as grand and majestic as I heard once we past the walls. The streets were full of life and everyone on the main road was enjoying themselves. I looked over at Dora and even she was in awe at the grand city. Honestly, I had to laugh while watching her stare at all of the buildings.

However, our breath was taken away when we closed in on the castle. The display was unlike anything I have ever seen. However, I heard from people that visited Halure say our tree was a marvel beyond the castle. It may have been that I was too used to the tree that I never took the time to actually enjoy it, but this was new and enticing. I would've just stood at the gates and gazed at the awesome structure if it weren't for the guards urging me in.

But then I was again in awe at the beauty of the Grand Hall. The design of the structure, not to mention the wondrous stain glass windows set in the back of the hall. If I had to classify myself in this situation, I'd say I was a country girl in the big city.

"Welcome." Dora and I turned our attention up front to a woman in a brighter suit than most of the Imperial Knights. She had short light orange hair with one inner strand longer than the rest and tanned skin. But what I mostly found odd was her violet eyes. I thought only my mothers family had those. "I am Commander Sodia of the Imperial Knights, second-in-command to Commandant Flynn Scifo. I assume you are the representative for the town of Halure?"

I swallowed when her eyes were firmly set on me. However, I did my best to stand straight and answer. "Yes, ma'am. My name is Kimberly Crais. I have with me the status report for my hometown." Next, I gestured towards Dora. "And this is Metrodora. She's my friend and has lived in the town for the past five years."

Sodia turned her attention toward Dora, relieving me of my hot seat for the moment. "Metrodora? It's hard to tell, but you look to be a Spirit."

Dora nodded. "Yes, I am. I wanted to accompany Kim during her delivery for both her safety and a chance to see the capital."

A smirk appeared on the Commanders face, comforting me a little. Knowing that she wasn't as duty-bent as the other knights lessened my nerves under her gaze. "Both personal and selfish reasons, is it? Reminds me of myself during a time." However, once again her face became serious. "Follow me, Miss Crais." As she started to walk, Dora and I exchanged glances at each other before following her footsteps.

* * *

**Country Girls**

**Kim: So this is what it's like in a castle…**

**Dora: Have you never been here before, Kim?**

**Kim: If I have, I don't remember. Basically all my memories are in Halure.**

**Dora: So you grew up in the countryside, hmm? *giggles***

**Kim: Well… yeah. But what makes you any different? You've been with me since you were first formed.**

**Dora: Very well. I guess we're both country girls then. *giggles***

**Kim: *sigh* Why do I get the feeling you're gonna start using that?**

* * *

After a walk in the long, maze-like halls of the castle, we finally entered the throne room. This area was brighter than the rest of the castle, probably thanks lights and chandlers hanging overhead. The red carpet in the middle led up to an extra piece of carpeted floor that covered the inner half of the room with the throne in the middle. Setting in the high seat was the Emperor himself, Ioder. Ioder had semi-short blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a blue/light blue robe that covered him from the shoulders to his feet.

"Your Highness," Sodia said as she bowed when we neared. "Representatives of Halure have come bearing the condition report for their town."

Ioder stood and, in a calm and reasonable voice, replied, "Thank you, Commander." His eyes then fell on me, a wave of anxiety suddenly rising. "And what are your names?"

Fighting off stiffening feeling, I followed the Commander's example and bowed as gracefully as I could. "My name is Kimberly Crais, Sire."

"I am Metrodora," Dora replied with a curtsey. The way our motions in front of the Emperor differed reminded me of how ladylike Dora truly was, not to mention how much of a tomboy I have become. "I'm a spirit formed in Halure and a guardian to Kimberly."

_'Guardian?'_ I repeated in my head. _'Where'd she get that idea?'_

"A spirit?" Ioder repeated with a hint of surprise. "I wouldn't have guessed. You look so much like a human."

"You're not the only one, Your Majesty," she said as we both stood straight.

A small smile appeared on the Emperor's face, making the atmosphere feel more casual. "Perhaps so, but back to business." He turned to me once more and gestured me forward. "You have the report?"

Without hesitation, I pulled the letter from my back pocket and walked up to Ioder, handing him the sealed paper. "Here you are, Sire." Ioder opened the letter and started to read with curiosity. However, his eyes became wide as he reached the bottom and then snapped to one man to his left.

"Commandant!" He said to a man with light blond hair, dark blue eyes and slightly pale skin. He wore a higher ranked Imperial uniform with a cape that split in two a third of the way down. "I want you to take your troops and investigate any suspicious activity in Capua Nor. But on your way there, have a group of volunteers stay in Halure."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied and made his way out of the throne room, but not before looking at me and nodding.

My eyes followed him for a moment as he left with a couple of knights. _'What was that about,'_ I asked myself, thinking of both Nor and the nod.

"I thank you for delivering this information," the Emperor said, gaining my attention again. "However, I'm afraid with the sudden state of affairs I will not be able to give you another escort until tomorrow morning. I'll lend you a room until that time has come for compensation. I hope this isn't problem for you."

_'He's very kind,'_ I thought to myself before answering him. "No, Your Majesty, there's no problem. We're very grateful for you giving us a place to sleep in the city."

"Not just the city, but here in the castle." My eyes widened at his statement. I expected one of the inns, but the castle? "Don't look so surprised. You are guests here at the capital, so as the host I must make sure you are safe and comfortable."

"Of course," Dora came in. "It would be our honor to stay inside the Imperial capital."

Ioder smiled again, but even bigger this time. I could see why he was chosen the emperor. "Could someone see these two to their rooms?" As he called, a knight walked up and motioned us to follow.

I looked at Ioder once more and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He nodded. "Enjoy your stay."

The knight led us to an open room in the west wing, as they called it, that had a dresser, a desk, and two beds. The room was lighted by two overhead lights covered with glass that held a windy design. In short, the place was cozy.

"This will be your room for the rest of the evening," the knight announced as he was leaving. "Have a nice sleep." With that, he closed the door and left us alone.

Dora walked around and checked the desk while I jumped into the bed closest to the door. It was soft, but it didn't allow me to sink into the mattress. I just laid there for a minute to enjoy the comfort until Dora tried her own by the back wall. At first she just sat on it, but then fell back and fully felt the mattress.

"How is it?" I asked while sitting up.

Dora took a deep breath before saying, "Is it time to sleep yet?"

I couldn't help but start laughing. I only remember hearing myself say things like that, but apparently I started to rub off. "It's not that late, but if we go to sleep now, maybe we'll wake up earlier than they expect and be ready before they notify us."

"Good." Without any other warning, Dora untied her robe and draped it over the foot of the bed, fully showing her shirt and shorts. Then she rested her head on the pillow, exhaustion clearly taking over her.

"That tired, huh?" She nodded, making me smile. So, following her example, I kicked off my shoes and lay back down. I didn't realize how tired I was until my eyes closed, sleep quickly taking over my body as if I was being submerged in a pool of liquid.

"Wake up!" A voice called as the slumber I was in quickly left. "Please, I need your help!"

Once I moved, my body didn't feel like I naturally slept. My movements felt as if they were being held, not acting sluggish as it usually was. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with pink hair held in a bun and emerald green irises hovering over me. "W-who are you?" I asked, trying to fight off the tiredness.

"Never mind that. We need to leave here." The woman jumped up and ran to the door, putting her ear close to it as if to listen for something. I sat up and noticed she was wearing a blue-green noble dress. "I think it's safe for now."

"Then we should go." My eyes snapped to my right, seeing Dora already up and having her robe on.

"Now wait a minute!" I exclaimed and startled the woman. "What is going on? Don't I have a right-" She suddenly lunged over and covered my mouth, surprising me with her speed and accuracy in such a swift movement.

"Just trust me." Her voice was calm and kind, but also dripped with authority. I couldn't tell if she actually cared or if she was abusing her status. "Tell me. Are you able to fight?"

As she lowered her hand, I replied, "If you call winning a fist fight with neighborhood bullies that, then yeah."

"Have you made a pact?" The term 'pact' made me tilt my head in confusion. "Then we'll need each other for this."

Still confused about the situation, I turned to Dora. However, her eyes were still, trusting, and held a message that I read as 'You'll know soon.' Feeling defeated, I looked at the woman once more and secured my glove. "Okay."

The hall was empty and quiet. The only sounds being made was our footsteps, even though we were trying to be quiet ourselves. I know it was late a night, but I would at least expect a _few_ guards to be on duty. So either there really was danger or this is some kind of dream.

"It's too quiet," the woman said as she checked a corner. "We should have heard them by now."

"How do you know there're people here?" I asked, wondering if she's only imagining things.

"I was spotted. The people were armed and started rushing towards me. I was able to get away, but I needed to find a room and hide in it."

"That's when she found us," Dora came in and I looked at her. Apparently the woman already told Dora the story.

"Yes. Since I disappeared, I was worried they would check the rooms in the area, so I woke you two from the spell."

That last bit of information surprised me. "Spell? You mean someone casted a sleep spell on our room?"

"Not just the room, but the entire castle."

"The castle?" The shock of the idea made me take a step back.

"But how?" Dora asked, sounding intrigued. "Aer can not be manipulated anymore unless you are an Elemental Spirit."

"Or a Child of the Full Moon." What the woman said clicked in my mind as memories suddenly arose. I remember hearing about a group of people talking about that title and the power they had. Then I remembered when the tree was dying when I was nine years old until a young woman that looked just like this one suddenly brought it back to life.

"Wait," I said, finally realizing that I met her before. "You're the girl who healed the Great Tree, aren't you?"

The woman looked at me, some surprise in her eyes. "You _are_ from Halure. You were the girl who was kneeling by her father while he was hurt, right?

Suddenly, I started to feel happy. I was sure a smile formed on my face. "Your name… It was Estelle, wasn't it?"

A smile crossed the woman's face as well. "Yes! That was me! But I never did catch your name."

"I'm Kimberly, but just call me Kim."

"Wow, it's been years since then! You've really grown up!"

A chuckle escaped my lips at the statement. "Yeah, I can say the same thing about you."

"I hate to interrupt you," Dora spoke and brought us out of our moment, "but I believe I hear footsteps approaching."

"Footsteps?" Estelle repeated. We kept quiet and listened. At first, I couldn't make out much, but then I heard a light sound that repeated itself in a fast rhythm. It was footsteps, and by the sound of it, either they were running or a lot of them were coming.

"I think we should probably be moving."

I nodded at Dora's statement. "Makes sense to me."


End file.
